


"Kinda gross" MC

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [21]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, mysme hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: How would the rfa + V & Saeran react to MC who is kinda gross? Like she burps in their ears a lot and jumps in mud puddles and eats food off the floor? Thanks!A/N: Listen,,, if jumping in mud puddles and eating food off the floor makes one gross then I’m hella gross. MUD PUDDLES ARE SO FUN THOUGH??? AND I’M NOT ABOUT TO WASTE DORITOS JUST BECAUSE IT FELL TO THE FLOOR??? ~Admin 404*SIDE NOTE* Sorry @ all the people telling me (both nicely and not so nicely;;;) about me posting my works in a book rather than individually- when I first started to post I honestly had /NO/ idea what I was doing (this website was confusing!), and just recently figured out how to do so! So, I went back and put everything into one book, I'm still not positive that I did it right, but I'm trying my best!! ^^ Thank you!





	"Kinda gross" MC

*YOOSUNG:

-He’s all into snacking during gaming, just like you

-But? When he realizes you don’t clean up after yourself he’s shocked?

-He understands if you don’t eat all of the food you’ve made, but?

-Can’t you throw it away? And clean your dish?

-CANNOT STAND IT ANYMORE

-When he found a bowl with moldy mac n cheese, he had it

-Nope, Yoosung will not deal with this anymore

-He sat you down and talked about it, and he noticed you’re trying really hard to remember to take your dishes!!!

-If he noticed you get distracted and start to forget your dish, he’ll remind you!

-Otherwise, if you do forget, he’ll get it for you. He loves you! He accepts that you just forget about it! But at least try to remember, for his sake!!!

*ZEN:

-Loves that you work out with him all the time!

-Does not love that you’re super exhausted afterwards!

-He understands that you’re tired but?? You just laid in bed all sweaty and everything?

-You…. didn’t shower?

\- MC you’re gonna be sticky and smelly what are you doing?

-Thought maybe the workout was too much for you this time and let it slide

-But when he noticed it happening again he no longer let it happen

-Will physically carry you to the shower!!! Get in there!!!!

-If you ever try to get out of showering after a workout, he’ll get in the shower with you

-You never get to go to bed without showering again!! But that’s okay because if you’re really that exhausted, he’ll wash you off so you can relax!

*JAEHEE:

-Was extremely confused when she tripped?

-What in the world did she trip over?

-Did MC miss the hamper and not realize?

-Thought it was an innocent mistake until she looked up and saw the rest of your clothes scattered about the floor

-She’ll pick them up for you and put them in the hamper

-You can bet that she sits you down and has a talk about picking up your clothes

\- Jaehee Momma mode: activated

-Reprimands you every time you leave dirty clothes everywhere

-You feel bad when she seems so tired of picking up your dirty pants that you vow to pick them up!!!!

-And you do! And it makes her so so so happy!!!!!

*JUMIN:

-It’d been raining for days, and it finally let up

-You were so excited!!

-You went outside without him and played around in the puddles for hours!

-Jumping, splashing, everything

-You didn’t come in from outside until you were completely drenched and covered in mud

-??????

-WHY WERE YOU CAKED IN DIRT??? WHAT ABOUT YOUR NICE CLOTHES?????

-Scolds you for bringing your filthy clothes and shoes into the penthouse!!

-Calls his maid in immediately to clean up the mess

-Sends you to take a shower. He isn’t too angry, since he thinks it’s a little cute that you act like a child. He can always buy you new clothes if they get ruined. He just hates the mess you bring in!!! And that you can get sick!!!!

*SAEYOUNG:

-The first time you burped, you were so embarrassed!!

-“Omg I’m sorry it just slipped out and I just-”

-HE DIDN’T KNOW SUCH A BIG SOUND COULD COME FROM YOU

-Honestly laughs his ass off, much to your dismay

-!!!!!!!!!! Don’t be embarrassed MC! It happens!

-Every time you burp from now on, he’ll force himself to as well

-So you aren’t alone!!!!

\- (lowkey surprised at your skills)

-BURPING CONTESTS, ALL THE TIME.

-Saeran thinks the two of you are absolutely disgusting but it’s a bonding moment for the both of you

*V:

-He loves cuddling you as long as he can in the morning!

-But that means neither of you get out of bed for hours

-Which means neither of you have brushed your teeth yet

\- (im sorry im guilty of this im jUST LAZY I SWEAR I DO IT THE MOMENT I ROLL OUT OF BED)

-He understands because??? He didn’t brush his either

-But if you don’t brush your teeth the moment y'all get up

-???? MC, no, please come do that

-WORRIED FOR YOUR TEETHS HEALTH

-Disregards the whole nasty morning breath thing beCAUSE YOUR HEALTH????? COME ON

-Talks you into making it a morning ritual to brush your teeth together!! So he knows it’s been done and your teeth aren’t going to fall out!!

*SAERAN:

-You were standing there, talking to him, when you dropped a chip on the floor

-Yeah, you knew Saeyoung had CASES of Honey Buddah Chips but????

-You aren’t about to waste a perfectly good chip because it fell on the floor?

-The ground’s pretty clean, you vacuum often!

-He just watches you because he has no words, at all

-Why would you do that??

-“MC, that’s gross. I can get you another bag of chips. One chip isn’t going to hurt”

-“Exactly Saeran, one chip isn’t going to hurt, as in one chip off the floor isn’t gonna hurt me”

-HATES IT. HE’LL JUST BUY YOU NEW FOOD. YOU DESERVE THE BEST.

-If you drop something on the floor and look like you’re going to go for it, he’ll stop on it so you can’t eat it anymore (okay but now there’s a mESS, SAERAN, CLEAN IT)


End file.
